High School Just Got Better
by 7converse.cola2
Summary: Percy thinks high school is super boring until along comes Annabeth. Its just about them going to high school and such. Enjoy:


**-AUTHORS NOTE-please read!-**

**Hey this is my first fanfic, im so excited! :D it will probably mostly be in Percy's point of view, but I'll switch it now and then. I'm sorry that most stories are about them going to high school and all but I just love that. They will look like how they did in the movie (except Annabeth will have blonde hair). There will be cursing: you have been warned. I will try and update as much as I can. Review if you want, I don't care if you do or not. Flames are accepted. They aren't demigods and they're going to be juniors at Goode high school. Sorry this author's note is so long; I promise that they'll be shorter in future chapters!**

_**. POV.:.**_

_Ring, ring, ring!_

I reached over and clicked my alarm clock off. Damn I hated that thing, always trying to wake me up. _Ugh, _I thought to myself_, the first day of school._ Reluctantly, I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in my favorite green muscle shirt, plaid short sleeved button down shirt and some baggy jeans. I tried to comb my shaggy, long black hair but it wasn't cooperating and was getting on my nerves, so I left it alone. I slipped on my dark grey and black checkered vans, grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. The kitchen smelled like delicious waffles. I set my backpack down and grabbed some blue waffles. Yeah, they're blue. My mom likes to make me blue food since blue is my favorite color. I said a quick good morning to her and wolfed down my waffles. They were so good, I was sad when they were gone. After saying goodbye to my mom, I left for school. Goode high school was only a couple blocks away, so I usually walked. This is my third year there.

I pushed open the doors of Goode High School. I immediately heard someone call my name.

"Percy! Wait up!" called Grover. Grover was my best friend. He had short, brown curly hair and was African-American. He wore a red t-shirt, jeans, converse, and a baseball hat.

"Hey Grover! How are ya?" I asked when he ran up to me. But before he could answer, two more familiar friends walked up to us.

"Hey Nico and Thalia!" Grover and I greeted them.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you again!" Thalia said happily while Nico just rolled his eyes. Thalia has straight, black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She wore a Death to Barbie t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans. Nico has shaggy black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Come on, let's go get our schedules." I suggested.

After we got our schedules, we all headed off to our first class. My first class was Greek with Nico and I was really excited because I can speak Greek as well as I can speak English. When we got into the classroom, we were obviously very early because we were the first ones there. We picked two seats in the back corner of the room.

After a couple minutes of short conversations, more people started showing up. After another minute or two, the bell rang and everyone quickly sat down as the teacher walked in well…rolled in.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Brunner!" The teacher said. Mr. Brunner had shaggy, long, curly hair and was in a wheelchair. He looked ancient, but still young. He had a very matter-of-fact voice when he spoke. "I will be your Greek teacher this year."

After about ten minutes of him talking about each of the Greek gods, the classroom door opened and in walked in a curly blond haired girl with beautiful startling grey eyes. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with dark skinny jeans and gray converse. She looked right at me and we made eye contact and it was then that I realized that I had been staring at her for awhile. I blushed and looked down at my desk.

"Class, this is Annabeth Chase. She's new this year so I'll need someone to show her around. How about you Percy?"

My head snapped up when I heard my name.

"Uhh, sure," was my smart reply.

"Wonderful! You two can leave class 10 minutes before the bell rings, so you can show Annabeth around." Mr. Brunner told me.

The only open seat was next to me, of course. So Annabeth walked over and sat next to me. I looked over at her only to realize that she was looking at me, so I quickly introduced myself so it would be less awkward.

"Hi, I'm Perceus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I told her.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth Chase." She replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Annabeth." I said before I turned my attention back to Mr. Brunner.

It was 10 minutes before class ended, so Mr. Brunner told Annabeth and me that we were excused from class. We packed up our stuff and left.

"So where did you move here from?" I asked her, trying to make small talk and break the awkward silence.

"San Francisco, I had to move here because of my dad's job," she replied.

"Cool," I'm not very good at making small talk.

After I had showed Annabeth around the whole school, the bell rang and the hallways flooded with kids. It turns out we have almost every class together; except when I have swimming, she has architecture instead.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure! That'd be great," she said, which instantly boosted my self esteem.

Our next class was math, and math is so fucking boring.

**AN:**

**Did you like the first chapter? Sorry if you didn't….**

**Anyways…I'm working on the 2****nd**** chapter right now so yeah…**

**I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes, or OOCness or anything! The next chapter will be kinda like this but in Annabeth's POV! Review if you want to but I'm not gonna say "If I don't get 10 reviews than no new chapter!" I think that's cruel…so if you wanna review go ahead and click the button ;) flames are accepted! Oh and sorry if it sucked hard core. My bad.**

**Peace.**


End file.
